Edward and Bella movie date
by vampiregurl97
Summary: Edward and Bella go to the movies and run into some freinds: Mike, Jessica, etc. This is before New Moon but after bella gets her cast of.


**This is my second fan fic on Twilight and I hope you like it… be easy, it's only the second! ******

**Disclaimer: Ok I defiantly don't own Twilight; I'm not smart enough to write an awesome book**

The movies

We got to the movie theatre 15 minutes before the show started thanks to Edwards lunatic driving so we decided to go to the arcade just to fool around. Edward opened the door for me and I instantly felt the smell of pop corn. Edward led me to the arcade room and I instantly spotted Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Lauren, Eric, and Angela by the dance machine. I didn't know they were here and this would mean instant questions from Jessica, glares from Lauren, and looks from all the guys. The only one I could count on would be Angela. "Great" I whispered and Edward laughed "Do you want to leave?" he asked smirking. "No" I said, it had taken me forever to convince him to come, I wasn't going to let my friends ruin it. "Come on, I'd rather get this over with now than later" I said and started walking to my friends. Edward stopped me and grabbed my hand "Wait, pretend we haven't seen them and just go to the motorcycles over there" he said and led me across the room. I raised my eyebrow at him and he laughed "What?" he asked "Why the motorcycles" I asked and he laughed. "I've never seen you drive one… and to be honest I don't want to see you drive a real one, so this will do" he said and I shook my head. "I'm not going to act like a little kid riding on this while you laugh at me in front of my friends Edward" I said and he laughed again "Well, there goes not letting them see us" he whispered and it took me a second to understand, they saw us. "Who spotted us?" I asked and he laughed "Who other than Mike Newton" he said and I rolled my eyes. "Of course" I said and he laughed even harder. It was dome that he considered Mike as a rival if he already had me. "Edward behave, for me, no playing with my friends, and _try_ to get along" I whispered and he looked at me with an amused expression "No promises" he said just as Jessica walked up to me holding Mike's hand with a tribal look of jealousy, content, and surprise, Angela smiling, Lauren glaring (of course) and all the guys glaring at Edward. I tried not to look them in the eye, trying to make it look like I hadn't seen them and looked at Edward; he was smiling "What?" I asked and he laughed just as Bella said "Bella?!" I turned reluctantly to face Jessica and they all had the same expressions as before. "Oh, hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked hoping it sounded real. Edward pressed his lips together to hide his smile either at some thought or my question, with Edward, you never knew. "We came to see a movie, but it doesn't start yet, what are you doing here?" She asked looking at Edward from the side of her eyes "Umm, the same, going to a movie that doesn't start yet… wait which one will you be watching?" I asked "Oh, the new one, Transformers" she said and Edward laughed. I elbowed him and everyone turned to look at him "So are we" I said just as Mike asked "What's your problem" Edward just raised an eyebrow at him and I elbowed him again, this time everyone noticed. I rubbed my elbow, hitting him in the ribs wasn't my best idea. "God, your chest is hard" I murmured and he smiled my favorite crocked smile. "Oh, that's cool, so… Bella, can we talk to you?" Jessica asked and I sighed, I knew there was really no chance in getting out of it so I nodded "Stay" I told Edward and he did a military salute "Yes ma'am" he said and they all chuckled. Jessica dragged me to the corner of the room with Lauren and Angela beside them. "Ok, tell me everything" Jessica whispered, useless if she wanted to keep Edward form hearing. "What do you want to know?" I asked innocently and she glared at me "What are you doing here with _Edward Cullen_" Jessica asked and I smiled, I decided to tell her the truth so I said "He asked me out, and I said yes, so now were here" I said and Lauren rolled her eyes "Yeah right, why would _he_ ask _you_ out?" she asked making expressions I really didn't get. "Umm, I don't know, ask him, not me" I said as nicely as I could to her. Angela stepped in before Lauren or Jessica could say anything "Well, I believe you, he was holding your hand a minute ago, and he kept laughing at something you said, what was that?" she asked curious, but not like Jessica was, not like she was looking for gossip but more like she wanted to know. "Oh, he wanted me to get on the motorcycle, he said it might be fun watching me crash into everything" I said and rolled my eyes. "Anyways, the movie starts in 10 minutes, let's go" I said and grabbed Angela's hand. Edward was leaning against the motorcycle looking as good as ever with Mike, Tyler, and Eric glaring at him. When I was in view Edward smiled and I took his hand "Please?" he whispered in my ear and I knew what he was talking about "Fine, but hurry or we'll be late" I said as he smiled and placed a coin in the motorcycle dispenser. I got on and he smiled as I let him chooses the color and driver. "Get the turbo, its probably best for every time you crash" he said and he laughed again. I noticed everyone staring, some glaring, at us as the race started. In the first 5 seconds I had already crashed into 5 walls and into 2 drivers. Edward tried to hold back his laughter as he decided it was time I got help, he got on the back and took the staring wheal, in 10 seconds he had already fixed my mess and we were in first place. He let me drive again only to get me to drive into a water fall and die. Edward shook his head as he got me back to first place. The race ended and we ended up in second. "Well, at least now I know to never buy you a motorcycle" he said snickering. "The poor thing ended up a piece of junk" he added and then a thoughtful expression came into his eyes and he added again "Better said, remind me to _never_ let you use my families cars, especially Rose's" he said and I punched him as I got off "It's a videogame Edward, I can drive" I said and I saw everyone, even Lauren, grinning. "Yeah, but I'm not taking any chances with you… or the cars, Rose would probably kill us both if we got one scratch on her car" he said shaking his head. "Aren't normally the guys the ones that worry about cars?" I asked as we walked out with my friends right behind me "Um, not in my family, Rosalie's the car addict, Alice's the girly one, Emmet's the tough one, and Jasper's the serious one" he said and I heard Mike murmur behind us "So what is he, the annoying one?" he said looking at Eric. Edward turned to glare at him and Mike looked down. Edward smiled and put his arm around me, I could see he was taunting Mika a bit. Edward led me to the food stand and asked "What would you like" he said pointing to the various foods on the counter "Um, how much money do you have?" I asked and he turned to look at me with an amused expression "Are you really worried about money Bella? After all this time I would of thought you knew better by now" he said shaking his head. I bit my lip; of course it would be stupid to ask him about money. This time I heard Tyler say, not bothering to keep it down "Well of course you don't have to worry about money when going out with a rich freak" he said and I looked down as Edward growled very low he shook his head and smiled as the woman behind the counter showed up. She was a tall blonde with blue eyes, really pretty, probably in her 19's. She fluttered her eyelids at him and asked "Yes, what would _you_ like?" it didn't escape my notice that she was only talking to him, he turned to me and I said "Um, a number 2 combo with a coke" I said and he nodded as she went out to get my pretzel, pop corn, soda, and skittles. She was back 5 seconds later with the order and asked him "Can I get you anything, a pop corn, pretzel, a drink, or my number?" she asked winking at him. He smiled and shook his head "No thank you" he said nicely and her face dropped. "Well then, it'll be 15 dollars" she said and Edward got out his wallet. He looked inside and asked "Do you have change for a 50?" he asked and her mouth fell open "Wait, you only have a 50 dollar bill?" she asked and I heard everyone murmuring behind me. "Um 50's and 100'ds, unless you take credit cards" he said taking out a shiny black card. I rolled my eyes at her expression when she saw the card and she recovered "Um, we can take the credit card" she said and took it. She slid the card and her face turned to shock again "Damn!" she screamed lowed enough for everyone to stare at her "It said you have 17 million in this card" she said loud enough for my friends to hear but no one else. Edward rolled his eyes and said "Can I just pay" he said not bothering to sound nice anymore. She gave him his card back and we left. "Bella, we'll see you inside" Jessica screamed behind me I turned to smile and nod at her. When I turned back I groaned "Well there goes a nice time" I said and he laughed "Bella, we can still have a nice time, with or without them" he said and I smiled. I leaned up to kiss him and he kissed me quickly before pulling away. I looked at him confused and he whispered "Your friends are right behind us" We got in the theatre room and he took me to the second to last corner and I rolled my eyes. I made him sit in the corner so that I could sit next to Angela. I took a bite of my pretzel and I asked playfully "Do you want to try some?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head. After 2 minutes the whole theatre was packed with people and I was surprised that Jessica didn't sit beside us, instead they sat behind us. The opening credits started and I watched as some horror movie trailer came on. I finished my pretzel and Edward handed me the popcorn and he smiled. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around me. I heard Jessica murmur something that sounded like "Lucky" to Angela and I smiled. I grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at her. She laughed and Lauren growled, not very impressively, as I got in her hair. Jessica threw some back and she was lucky it didn't land on Edward. I laughed and Edward shook his head. I decided to have fun with him so I grabbed a piece of popcorn and said "Here, try it" he glared at me aware of everyone looking at us as he took it out of my fingers and chewed on it. I laughed at the face he made and I heard everyone snickering behind us "Who doesn't like popcorn?" Mike asked sarcastically "People who eat gourmet" Eric answered and they snickered "Exactly" Edward said loud enough for them to hear and they stopped. I punched his arm and he laughed "Yeah, very gourmet" I said sarcastically and he smiled. The movie finally started and I heard Mike and Tyler whistle when a girl named Mikayla came on sitting on a motorcycle. I rolled my eyes. Edward seemed more interested in the cars than he was on the girls. In the middle of the movie I heard Edward whisper to me "You know, I might actually enjoy having those looser guy friends of yours behind us" it was so low that I barely heard so I turned to him and raised an eyebrow as he took my face and in his hands and kissed me. I finally understood what he was talking about as he pressed his lips to mine; he wanted to get them jealous. I heard Mike clench his teeth together behind Edward, and Tyler and Eric all made gagging sounds. I heard Jessica and Lauren gasp and I noticed Angela was the only one who didn't react. I pulled away after a minute and I rolled my eyes. He snickered and I shook my head trying to clear it. I laughed quietly and he kissed my cheek. "Watch the movie not me" I hissed loud enough for everyone to hear and they all snickered as Edward turned back to the movie. He crossed his arms which only made them laugh harder. After about 20 minutes he started kissing me again more passionately and I felt his tong open my lips, I was surprised by this, he didn't normally go that far, I didn't have enough will power to stop him so I let him until he pulled away and I snickered "What did I just tell you Edward Cullen? I am not letting you spend money just to ignore the movie" I hissed again and everyone laughed behind me, I could tell the girls were shocked I was turning him down, though Edward knew it was only playfully "Bella my dear, I frankly couldn't care less about the money" he said back and kissed my neck I heard some of them laugh and the rest gag. I rolled my eyes and turned to finish watching. When it was near the end he put his arm around me again and I huddled closer. Angela made an aw sound and I wondered if they were even paying attention to the movie. I sighed as the movie closed to an end. "You know, it didn't take you even a month to tell me you loved me, and yet it takes two movies for him?" I asked Edward lowly enough so that nobody else heard. He kissed my cheek and laughed. "Wow that was a good movie, though I don't think _they_ paid attention to most of it" Jessica said and I grinned. The guys didn't look happy though and Edward just shrugged. Suddenly a phone rang and everyone looked at each other. I was sure none of them had cells until Edward took out a black phone, he looked at the caller ID for 2 seconds before Answering "Alice, what's wrong" he asked worried. There was a pause before he muttered "Damn, ok… ok, I'll drop Bella of… yeah… tell Esme I'll be there in… ok then what do you want me to do make her walk home" he said that almost angrily "Of course… I'm not an idiot… ugh… … well fine… ok, … Alice your getting my dizzy put the damn phone on speaker… well because it tends to make a person dizzy when 5 people are talking at the same time… ok Emmet… not happening… You know exactly why… no… fine, why don't you do the honors… well then tell Carlisle… ok, ok, ok… bye" he finally finished and slipped the phone shut. I hadn't noticed we were all staring at him and when I opened my mouth to ask he just simply answered "Later" and looked pointedly at my friends. I nodded knowing what he meant, Vampire problems. "You ready?" I nodded and he took my hand, we started walking forward when I heard Jessica calling "Wait Bella!" I turned around and Edward groaned. "Call her" he muttered "Um, Jess, I'll call you later" I screamed and she nodded. We got in the car and started driving back to Forks. "Ok, what's wrong Edward?" I asked serious, I couldn't take the suspense any longer. "Nothing's wrong… we have some _family_ members stopping by" he said through his teeth "When you say family members… you mean?" I trailed of suggestively. "Yes, vampires, but, they're like us, in the hunting habits, from Alaska" he said and I nodded "Ok, why is it so bad then?" I asked confused. If they were like them, then there was nothing to worry about "Um, nothing, but still, I don't want you getting near them" he said closing the discussion as we drove home. I didn't see any of the guest and I I didn't mind much because Edward was with me every second of the day.


End file.
